a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a method and a drum for collecting and disposition of hazardous waste materials, and more particularly to method utilizing a drum assembly which includes a cover with an access opening for collection of waste, and an insert for closing the drum, after the collection is completed.
b. Description of the Prior Art
There has been recent, wide-spread concern over the safe, and secure collection and proper disposal of hazardous waste materials in a large number of industries. Failure to safely collect and dispose hazardous materials have led a number of disasters which affected the environment, and the health and welfare of a large number of people. For example, in the health industry, and more specifically in hospitals and clinics, various items including paper towels, syringes, rubber gloves are disposed in large numbers on a daily basis. Frequently these items are hazardous because they may have been infected, or may contain organic material prone to spoilage. As a result, if these items are not collected and disposed properly, they can be the source of infections and may contribute in spreading diseases. This problem has been aggravated by the trend in the industry to use disposable items. Frequently some items (such as syringe needles, and rubber gloves) are disposed after a single use.
Although various methods and containers have been use for the above-mentioned purpose, none of these proved satisfactory. For example, frequently, a plastic bag is disposed in a garbage pail for collection of the waste material. After the bag is full, it is removed from the pail, closed with a bag tie, or other similar means. However sharp objects, such as syringe needles may puncture the bag causing injury and/or infection to the person carrying it, or to any one else coming in contact with the bag. In addition, the bag is then either thrown in a large container for collection with other refuse, or it is disposed in a container for further disposal. The container itself then must be sealed to insure that no one comes in contact with its contents.
Thus, previous methods were unsafe, and labor intensive.